bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cat Cannon
The Cat Cannon is a very hard item to craft. When crafted, you can place it on the track, and it will fire a cat bomb that blow up almost the entire map. Items required *Chip Core (100% drop from the K.I.T.T.E.N.), one M.E.O.W. Purrer and 100 Radiocative Cat Powder for the cannon *10 C.A.T. Bars and 50 Cat Powder for the pedestal *1 Bloonsday Device Pro and 10 Radioactive Cat Powder for the motor How to craft the cannon For the cannon, you need the M.E.O.W. Purrer (5% drop from M.E.O.W.), a Chip Core (100% drop from K.I.T.T.E.N.), and 100 Radioactive Cat Powder. To get the M.E.O.W. Purrer, just kill a lot of M.E.O.W. To get the Chip Core, kill the K.I.T.T.E.N. (Warning, very hard !) To get the Radioactive Cat Powder, kill tons and tons of Catbloons, then mix the Cat Powder with Bloontonium Barrels. Bloontonium Barrel are a drop (1/10) from Radioactive Catbloons. M.E.O.W. Purrer.png|The M.E.O.W. Purrer Bloontonium Barrel.png|Bloontonium Barrel Cat Dust.png|Cat Dust Radioactive Cat Dust.png|Radioactive Cat Dust Chip Core.png|Chip Core Canon.png|The Cannon How to craft the pedestal For the pedestal, you need 10 C.A.T. Bar, wich are dropped from C.A.T. (1/500), and you need 50 Cat Powder dropped from catbloons. How to craft the motor The motor is very simple to craft. You just need a Bloonsday Device Pro and 10 Radioactive Cat Dust. How to craft the Cat Cannon Now that you have the 3 elements, fuse them together during a Cat Base or Bloontonium Lab game. Then, you will get the Cat Cannon. It remain in your inventory for ever until you use it. When a game were you used the Cat Cannon finish, you will get a OFF Cat Cannon, and after you pop 1 000 000 bloons, it's usable again. It act like a tower when place but can't be upgraded. When you click it, you can turn it on and off. When the Cat Cannon is on, it will shoot when and were you click on the track. Homewer, you can't use it in the final battle and when you fight E.N.T.I.T.Y.. You need Cat Bomb to shoot. The cannon can shoot 1 bomb every 5 seconds Cat Cannon Statistics *HP : 500 *Defense : 10 *Power : A bomb does 5000 HP of damage, burn and stun bloons (even M.O.A.B. class ones) and leave a field of radioactivity during 15 seconds, dealing 5 HP of damage per second and slowing down bloons (but not monkeys) that travel the field. Does not damage towers. *Popping Power : Infinite *No bloon is immune to it (not even black or zebra bloon) How to craft Cat Bombs If you want this cannon to fire, you first need Cat Bombs. Cat Bombs are one of the most powerful explosive ever made in the monkeydom, and can only be used with the Cat Cannon. Don't be fooled by the bomb cute or harmless appearance, it does 5000 HP of damage ! To craft a bomb, you need 10 Cat Powder and 5 Bloontonium Barrels. Raw Material Needed for the Cat Cannon *110 Bloontonium Barrels *160 Cat Powder *1 Chip Core *1 Bloonsday Device Pro *10 C.A.T. Bat *1 M.E.O.W. Purrer Trivia *The K.I.T.T.E.N. once planned to use it, but the big blimp accidentaly broke it. *You need Cat Bombs to shoot. *Use the cannon wisely, because it can easily destroy your Cat Bomb stock. *This is both a tower and a item ! Shoot.png|The Cannon, shooting a Cat Bomb Explosion.png|Ouch ! Category:Item Category:Crafted Items Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers